Through Thick and Thin
by kaithomas25
Summary: I got bored while I was watching Cold Case, and this is the result. Zachary Goode has been missing for 18 years, declared dead after they found a body. Cammie is a small town waitress who was Zach's best friend. What happens when Detectives Solomon and Cameron decide to reopen Zach's case?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay cop shows! I would totally make this a crossover, but I thought it would be more fun if I didn't. I've been sitting here watching Cold Case, and I already love Criminal Minds, CSI, and CSI: NY. So, this is going to me like a combination of a bunch of cop shows. It's going to be designed like cold case, but use some of the skill sets of Criminal Minds and CSI.**

**Summary: Zachary Goode has been missing for 18 years. He disappeared when he was 5. Zach has been assumed dead for 17 years, they found a body of a young boy near where Zach lived. His parents gave up on him when the cops found the body of the young boy. Cammie never stopped hoping that maybe, just maybe her best friend was still alive. When Detectives Solomon and Cameron decide to reopen Zach's case, to try to put the unsub behind bars, who's the culprit, and why did they do it?**

23 year old Cammie Morgan was working. She was always working. Ever since Zach died. Zach had been her childhood best friend, until he went missing when he was five. Cammie worked to keep Zach off of her mind. Cammie admitted her job was a little cliché because she was a waitress in her small town diner. Roseville, Virginia. Cammie had lived there for her entire life. Her mother had passed away when she was 3, so she didn't have many memories of her. Cammie's father had died when she turned 20, so Cammie had to take care of herself. She was serving one of her regular customers, Joshua Abrams, when two people walked in the door.

"I'll be with y'all in just a second."

"Actually Ms. Morgan, we don't want any food. We came to talk to you." The woman flashed a police badge.

"How can I help you officers?"

"It's detective actually. I'm Detective Solomon, this is Detective Cameron. We were wondering what you could tell us about Zach Goode."

"Zach Goode? He's been missing for eighteen years."

"We already know that Ms. Morgan. Why do you think we're here?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked y'all."

"We've decided to reopen his case."

"Hey Jamie, I'm going on break okay?" Jamie nodded at Cammie.

"They found a young boy's body after Zachary went missing didn't they?" Cammie nodded. "Did they ever test it for DNA?"

"No, and it was too mangled to identify. The young boy had the same body type and build as Zach did, also the same coloring. So they felt there was no need to run DNA. Zach's parents just believed the cops. Zachary Mason Goode was declared dead on Friday, August 14th, 2000. He was five years old." Cammie had started crying. "I'm sorry. It's just that….tomorrow is his birthday. He would have been 24. He was my best friend. He was so sweet when he was round me, and if anyone pushed me around, he would make sure I was safe. He promised that we would be together. I believed him." Detective Cameron handed Cammie a handkerchief.

Detective Solomon got Cammie off for the rest of the day, and they took Cammie back to the police station. Sitting in the cold sterile room made Cammie uncomfortable. She felt as if she had done something wrong.

"Cammie, we need to know if you were with Zach the night he disappeared."

"I…We..we went up to his tree house. We would just lay up there and look up at the stars. That night was the night that Zach promised me forever. The night that he promised to give me the moon if I ever asked for it. I mean, we were five, but it was a big thing. We were up in his tree house, and I heard a noise that scared me. He said he would make it go away. He went down, and I never saw him again. I lay up in his tree house until the next morning, when I knew that the monsters couldn't get me. I didn't see him anywhere, so I ran to his parent's house. I told them Zach had gone to fight the monsters, and they sent out a search party. So, yes I was with him."

"Did you hear anything that ight have indicated a struggle?"

"No. But I wasn't paying attention to that kind of sound. I was five."

"I understand that Ms. Morgan. But I need you to tell me everything."

"I heard nothing."

"Thank you Ms. Morgan." Cammie walked out. She gripped her bag as Detective Cameron watched her walk out. Cammie hadn't done anything wrong, but Detective Cameron knew that there was something that Cammie wasn't telling them.

"She's not telling us something."

"I know that. You don't think I let her go because of that do you? We'll give her some time then bring her back in."

"So when do we tell her that we think Zachary Goode is still alive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Be warned, I watch way to many Cop shows, so yes some of this may be hard to understand, but feel free to PM me with any questions about terms or situations. So this may be a shorter story, but I'm working on making it as long as I can. I'm also I've been MIA, college and Angelaires and stuff.**

As Cammie walked back into her apartment, she saw that her rug had been moved a fraction of an inch. She knew someone was in her apartment. She took her pepper spray out of her purse and slowly entered her apartment. When someone grabbed her from behind, she couldn't scream.

"_**Did you tell them?"**_

"NO! I didn't let me go please. I didn't tell them anything."

"_**You'd better not have Morgan."**_ They left. Cammie felt like screaming. This had been going on for eighteen years. It had stopped when the investigation closed. Every once in a while she would get a letter, or a voicemail saying not to tell anyone. Now that those stupid detectives had decided to reopen the case, she was in danger again. The first time had been when she was five. She had been playing with her princess dolls in the backyard, and she hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"_**Cammie, I know you heard Zach screaming last night. You can't tell anyone."**_ She was to scared to turn around. She nodded.

"_**Good girl Cammie. If you tell anyone, I'll take you away from you mom and dad okay?"**_ She heard him leave. She was terrified. She had run inside, dolls forgotten. Her dad had held her, and gotten her dolls from the backyard. Cammie had insisted on playing inside. Her parents wrote it off as Cammie's imagination.

Cammie shuddered. She wanted to tell someone about this creep who had been following her, but she didn't want to get hurt. She didn't feel safe in her own apartment. She had to tell someone

"Mr. Abrams, did you know Zachary Goode?"

"Yea I knew him. He was a cute kid. Why? Wasn't he declared missing?"

"Yes. Eighteen years ago."

"So why are you questioning me about him now?"

"We ask the questions here Mr. Abrams." Detective Cameron was getting really tired of this guy's devil-may-care attitude. She stormed out of the room. She was done. She walked into the presinct.

"Don't like him?" Detective Solomon asked, laughing.

"No, but we have nothing to hold him on. We have to let him go."

"So then let him go."

"Can we at least put someone on him? To follow him."

"Sure, Abby go for it." Detective Cameron thanked her lucky star that he had agreed to that.

"Thanks Joe." He looked at her quizzically. Just then, Cammie came bursting into the presinct.

"Cammie, what's the matter?" Joe asked, turning around and standing.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"What do you mean Cammie?" Abby asked.

"When you were questioning me earlier, I wasn't enritely truthful. After Zach disappeared, I started reciving letters and visits. I don't know who from. I just know I was scared to go outside for a long time. Now that Zach's case has been reopened…." She drifted off. Detective Solomon sat her down, and Detective Cameron fetched her some water.

"Cammie, what now that Zach's case has been reopened?" Joe asked. She looked up at him.

"He's back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Sorry! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I have an outline, but I just need to make it into actual chapters, which seems for some reason to be a challenge for me. I'm working on it I promise. So chapter three:**

They advised her to go home. He wouldn't do anything. They were sure of that much. She walked the 10 blocks back to her apartment, clutching her purse, utterly terrified that she was going to be attacked on the street. She was much more jumpy then usual. When Cammie made it back to her place, she allowed herself to relax just a bit. She kicked off her shoes, and walked into her room, willing herself not to think about him, or what he would do to her if he found out that she had told the cops about him. She turned the TV on, switching to one of her favorite shows, and started the water. As she let the hot water run down her back, she thought of Zach. His peircing green eyes, which she hoped she would see again. His case being reopened would kill his mother. She missed him so much already. All she had were pictures until he was five. Mrs. Goode has kind of lost her sanity when Zach went missing. She had apperently seen him grow up. If Cammie went over to her house, Mrs. Goode would whisper to the air next to her "Ask her out." As if she was talking to Zach. She would have conversations to "Zach". Cammie didn't go over there very much anymore, because she didn't feel comfortable when Mrs. Goode would talk to thin air. Even though she didn't visit much anymore, she felt she was due for a visit. She climbed out of the shower, and put on her blue sundress. She grabbed her purse, and put on her flip flops. She walked five blocks to the Goode house. She picked up some chocolate chip cookies on the way.

"Why Cameron!" Mrs. Goode answered the door. "I havent seen you in forever. Zach! Cameron's here!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Actually I came to talk about Zach."

"Oh so you don't want him to come downstairs?"

"Um, no Mrs. Goode."

"How many times do I have to tell you Cameron, it's Catherine."

"Uh, Catherine, I came to talk about Zach."

"Alright Cameron, come in." She called up the stairs for Zach not to come down.

"Mrs-Catherine. I don't know if the police told you, but they've reopened Zach's case."

"What case?"

"Catherine, you remember Zach's been missing since he was five."

"Zach's always lived here."

"No Catherine. He was taken. The police have reopened his case."

"But, I've seen him grow up."

"Mrs. Goode, he's been missing since he was five. I know you know that. The Zach you've seen grow up, is your way of coping with Zach being taken. The cops have reopened his case. They came to talk to me about it." Mrs. Goode paused. She stared at Cammie. She looked around her house confused.

"That's why I don't have any pictures." Cammie nodded. "I never saw my baby boy grow up." Cammie stood up and walked over to Mrs. Goode's chair, hugging her as she cried.

"I miss him too Catherine. He was my best friend. But if they've reopened his case, he must still be alive right?" She nodded. "Catherine, I brought cookies. Would you like any?"

"That would be great Cameron. Would you like som milk?" Cammie nodded, taking the cookies out of their container. They sat and talked for the rest of the afternoon. About Zach, about things that had happened. Catherine seemed to understand that Zach had been missing.

"So we wait and see if she gets attacked? Is that really the best idea Joe?"

"For now, yes. We may have some more information about Zach."

"Which would be?"

"No missing child reports were filled fitting Zach's description. Which means he's either still alive, or his captor buried him. I don't think his abductor took the time to bury him, so he's still alive. The only question is where has he been living for the past eighteen years. We should check the foster system. Also adoptions of young boys around the age of five."

"Is it a possibility that Zach doensn't even know he's a missing child?"

"It's perfectly possible."

"So check everywhere."

"What do you think I'm doing Abigail?"

"Not your job."

"You're mean to me on purpose aren't you?" She looked up, as if pondering something.

"Yea."

Cammie walked home from her afternoon with Catherine. She smiled all the way home. She felt better now that Mrs. Goode wasn't talking to thin air. She fumbled with her keys at the door. She stepped into her apartment, and flipped on the lights. Her scream was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"You told the police Cameron. Naughty naughty. Now you're going to have to pay." Then she blacked out.


End file.
